


Bloodlust

by Here-Have-A-Melon (SilkenTiger091)



Series: Bloodlust [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust AU, Bloodlust UA, Gen, Kimblee replaces Gluttony, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkenTiger091/pseuds/Here-Have-A-Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father needs a replacement body for Gluttony, and quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

From the moment Kimblee heard the footsteps approaching his cell, he knew that something big was going to happen. So he wasn’t really paying attention as the soldier argued with the warden of the prison, and as he was given  back his clothes. (The white suit he had been wearing the same day he was thrown into prison. Surprisingly, they also gave him back his fedora.) Flexing his wrists, he stepped out of the prison, closely following his escort. Kimblee considered blowing up the prison, just to see if his alchemy still worked.  _ It would be nice to hear some screams…  _ He debated. I _ t would be nice to see the blood running over the rubble, just like in Ishval... _

   “Are you coming?” The soldier turned and had snapped at him. He shrugged and followed leisurely, grinning slightly at the other guards. He had found his little trick with the warden amusing.  _ I haven’t seen such a look of terror on a face for a long time. _ Yes, it was good to be free again. They got into the car, his escort taking the wheel and Kimblee sitting behind him. It wasn’t long until he found out what was going on.

   It, did give him a shock when the “driver” turned around to face him, the flesh deconstructing itself and pulling backwards while new skin grew in its place, like someone was simply ripping it off. The flash of alchemy flickered in the air.

   “So, it’s Kimblee, eh?” The creature asked.  _ Long black hair, and their facial structure is completely different. This is an entirely different person than the one that had me released…  _ Kimblee processed this thought indifferently. He couldn’t care too much if they wanted to kill him.  _ After all, that is the thrill of living- knowing that one could be slaughtered in any moment!  _ Kimblee grinned.

“That’s right. I must thank you for releasing me from prison, it was getting awfully boring in there… Much too quiet.” He grinned back.

“Well, for now, you can call me Envy.”

“Envy?” A single eyebrow rose in disbelief. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me why I was released from jail?” A quiet laugh was heard from the other.

“We’ve got big plans for you, Kimblee. Besides- we need a new brother.”

“What?”

“Oh- well, those damn Elric brats keep getting in the way, and it’s not like we can kill them. Gluttony’s become weak, and without Lust to keep him under control, we’re losing players fast. That’s where you come in, human.” Envy grinned ferally at Kimblee. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Envy had stopped somewhere outside of a narrow, dark alley. He parked the car by carelessly by the curb, then led the way to a door at the end of the alley. He eagerly went down the dark stone steps into a darkened underground passage. Kimblee didn’t really have any choice but to follow. The steps were slippery, and the water that flowed beside the narrow path stank. Kimblee soon also became aware of the glowing eyes that followed them, from behind, above and some even in the putrid water. Strange, animal-like growls echoed through the tunnel, though Envy was unconcerned.

“Don’t worry about the chimeras, they won’t attack as long as you’re with me.”

Kimblee and Envy came into a large cavern, flickering florescent lighting illuminating the room. Pipes and large tubes ran a course all the way to a big chair in the middle of the room. Above the chair was a large vat full of some type of liquid, but it lay still. Sitting in the chair was a man, and the tubes and pipes connected to his back. Kimblee wasn’t sure if the man was even alive or not, he was sitting so still, but then, he lazily opened his eyes and looked at them.

Kimblee’s heart skipped a beat, and his throat went dry. This was obviously a man of enormous power. The way his golden eyes analyzed Kimblee made it clear that the only reason he was still standing there was because it was his decision whether he lived or died.

   “Kimblee.” He spoke the name as if testing his voice, just to make sure it still worked. It was deep and slightly gravelly. He studied Kimblee for a moment, then nodded. “You still have the philosopher's stone, yes?”

   “Of course.” Kimblee purred, holding the red stone between his teeth for a moment, before swallowing it again.

   “Hmm… Good. Keep a good hold on that little toy. You’ll be getting another one soon, but it would be troublesome to let something like that fall into the wrong hands- it would…. Complicate things.” The man in the chair analyzed him again, frowning.

   “Kimblee… You aren’t exactly weak, are you? But you are not strong enough for our purposes. You’re going to get an upgrade.” Kimblee frowned at this.  _ This doesn’t sound so great. _

   “What do you mean?” He watched through narrow eyes, but he didn’t really think that if they tried anything that he would be able to do anything, even if he wanted to.

   “You’re going to become a homunculi!” Envy interrupted. The way he was eyeing Kimblee didn’t make him feel any better about his situation.

   “Quiet, Envy.” The deep voice came from behind him, right in his ear.  _ What? How could that old man move so fast!?  _ A heavy hand latched onto his neck, squeezing forcefully, nails making a cut just deep enough to draw blood. A cold liquid ran onto his skin, smooth and cold. Suddenly, it latched on, freezing, and pulsing into his flesh like it was trying to borrow it’s way into his veins. He could feel it being absorbed. His body thrashed, bones crackling like fire than healing, blood boiling, his body being pulled like taffy then stuffed back together. He spat thick, red blood onto the ground. Kimblee could feel himself roaring out in pain, though he wasn’t aware of anything else except the pain. Then, slowly, something like a whisper came into his being. It turned into agonized screamings, then endless waves of tortured, screaming souls, surrounding him.

   “Hmm…?” He looked around himself. It wasn't too hard to deduct that he had to be inside his mind, or something of that sort. He giggled to himself.  _ My, my! This is wonderful!  _ His thought seemed to echo around himself, in the area of screaming souls. He blinked in sudden surprise as another face appeared in front of him. It was a large face with a big nose and small beady eyes.

   “Hm? The human seems to have accepted the stone well! Mmm, now I can eat him!” The face turned towards him, mouth opening.

_ What? What’s going on? No! I won’t lose like this, I won’t become one of these screaming souls! NO!  _ His giggle turned into a laugh as he listened to the chaos around him. No, this was his territory. This was the thing he craved and longed for the most, the perfect chaos that kept him entertained and fed more than any solid food could.

   “I don’t think so!” He shouted. Either the face was growing smaller or he was becoming bigger, but soon he cupped the other’s soul in his hand…

   ...And crushed it with no effort. Turning towards a bright light, he let himself go up towards it. When he came to, Envy and the old man were both looking at him. Envy looked surprised and a little disturbed, while the man only seemed slightly startled and amused. Seeing their faces, he sat up laughing like a maniac.

   “Haha! You two thought that you could have an artificial soul take over me? Did you think that the thousand tortured, screaming souls would drown me out? No!” He laughed in their faces this time, then calmed down still grinning savagely at them. “That’s my favorite sound, even better than music to me!” Kimblee stood up, retrieving his fedora from where it had fallen on the floor.

   “Well.” The man watched him closely, lost in thought. “That’s it. Kimblee, you are a homunculus. I must admit- I’m rather impressed that a human could overtake Gluttony’s soul.”

   Kimblee looked at Envy. He could smell everything now- the stench of old boiled blood from the vat, the chimeras in the hall, even the dirt and grime that dusted Envy. Also, an enormous hunger had settled deep in his gut, though it took him a moment to recognize the ache for what it was, a thirst for human flesh. The other homunculus was still watching him, but he eventually just shrugged.

“I guess that settles it, then!” He grinned, motioning for Kimblee to follow him while he led the way out. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“Alright- but perhaps I better get something to eat first. I’m absolutely famished.” At this, Envy let out a short bark of laughter.

“Heh- don’t worry, you can eat one of homeless bastards on the way out.”

_ Yes, this will work out nicely.  _ Kimblee thought.  _ I think I can get used to this... _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a request from my Tumblr.


End file.
